


Am I The Only One Here Who Gives A Shit About The Rules?

by mamestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Big Lebowski, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee "The Dude" Makara and his buddy Karkat engage in a bowling tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I The Only One Here Who Gives A Shit About The Rules?

**Author's Note:**

> HSWC 2014 bonus round 5

"AM I THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THE RULES?" yells your palemate. "THIS ISN'T NAM. THERE ARE RULES!" You sit tight; see where this'll go.

"HE WAS OVER THE LINE, GAMZEE! HE WAS OVER THE GODDAMN LINE! MARK IT ZERO!" he continues.

"Hey bro he ain't mean any disrespect, put your piece away I think," you say.

He does not put his piece away. He begins, in fact, to brandish it wildly. Poor Mituna shrinks back and ducks for cover. You don't know but you gotta assume that guy's been through a lot, and maybe has some scars inside that ain't too comforted by this pistol bein' waved about.

"Hey Karbro maybe if you put that away and we can jam about our feels or some shit," you say.

He snarls at you, but does, actually, improbably, but with immense reluctance, tuck his pistol back into his multi-pocketed vest.

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE," he states, and you follow. He's your best bro and you gotta look out for him; ain't any bowlin' game's more important than he is to you.

He storms out, sweatpants jiggling, eyebrows bristling. Out the sliding doors, across the parking lot, into your beat-up Grand Torino. 

You climb into the passenger's side and lean the seat way back. Ain't never that a feelin's jam precluded mad comfort. 

"You know I ain't ever one to ram a concept down your throat, bro," you say, licking the gummy end of a rolling paper and pinching a fresh joint into existence. After lighting it, continuing: "But I gotta say your weapon back there was more than a situation called for. You know I ain't ever gone to Vietnam. I don't truck with that violence bullshit, bro. I'm a pacifist."

"FUCK YOU! SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T BE A PACIFIST, MAN. SOMETIMES THE RULES ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING IGNORE THAT SHIT! OUR CIVILIZATION IS BASED ON PEOPLE ADHERING TO THE GODDAMN SOCIAL CONTRACT! YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK I'M OVERREACTING, THAT I'M SOME INSUFFERABLE PEDANT! BUT IF IT'S NOT FOR ME, WHO THE MOTHER-FUCK ELSE IS GOING TO STAND UP FOR WHAT'S HOLDING OUR CIVILIZATION TOGETHER!"

"You ain't wrong, Karbro. You're just an asshole."

He vents and fumes a while more, but the sweet smoke of your joint clouds that harshest of speech out of your consciousness. Eventually, Karkat cranks the engine and pulls out of the lot, both of you stewing and simmering and maybe thinking about violence, and bowling.


End file.
